La Cita Esperada
by Nocturna4
Summary: Una promesa dada. El día acordado. Él la esperaba ¿En que terminará su cita con la descendiente del Santo Grial?


La Cita Esperada

Summary: Una promesa dada. El día acordado. Él la esperaba ¿En que terminará su cita con la descendiente del Santo Grial?

Los hechos: Realmente me he esmerado para este fic, es una alegría poder publicarlo, he investigado y espero que el resultado valga la pena. La forma en que 'El Código Da Vinci' y Dan Brown se esmeraron para dar documentos, hechos, descripciones y teorías reales han hecho que yo hiciera lo mismo o por lo menos lo intentara.

Advertencia: Todos los personajes son de Dan Brown, no me hago propietaria de ninguno de ellos. Lo único mío es la idea del fic.

Nota: Acabo de terminar de leer _Ángeles y Demonios, _pero eso no afectó a mi criterio sobre este fic (talvez afecto el hecho de que Robert es mucho más guapo de lo que puedo imaginar (si, me gustan los viejos…) y que casi lloro cuando termina con Vittoria en…). Este fic nació después de haber leído El Código Da Vinci y justo, antes del epílogo me sentí complacida con el final entre Robert (un nombre que me gusta mucho) y Sophie. Es a partir de este punto en que mis ideas volaron y se creo esta historia.

El lector recordará donde nos quedamos _románticamente_ la última vez, en aquella noche compartida entre Robert y Sophie. La historia comienza así, un mes después, de una forma sencilla y esperada.

Ya era temprano, las calles de Florencia saludaban a los visitantes con su encanto y su arquitectura. Un gran museo, visitado por tantos, se veía como un templo ante los rayos de la mañana, y talvez, considerando su historia, aquel lugar era realmente un templo para la historia, pero, no es aquí donde comienza nuestro relato, así que dejemos, temporalmente, este museo.

A unas cuantas calles se encontraba Brunelleschi, uno de los mejores hoteles del lugar, tenía todo: era bueno, con ambiente, lujoso, exclusivo y apropiado para gente de negocios y turistas con dinero. Su moderna edificación llamaba la atención de quien pasaba frente a este.

En el quinto piso, en la habitación 203, sonó el despertador, la figura que se encontraba frente a un pequeño mesón se dirigió al cuarto. El sonido paró. La figura observó al despertador con superioridad, como si le hubiese ganado la guerra (y de cierta forma lo había logrado). El hombre era imponente en esos momentos, de ojos azules y muy vivaces, penetrantes; con una recia mandíbula y barbilla con hoyuelos, una sonrisa alegre y espontánea, de esas que tienen los deportistas universitarios; algunas canas, ganadas por el estrés, tanto del reciente pasado como de aquel que se desea olvidar (pero dichas por sus colegas femeninas como un atractivo intelectual) que cubrían un poco sus cabellos castaños, de un metro ochenta y cuerpo de nadador, un hombre, que no cautivaba realmente por ser completamente apuesto (como aquellos actores de cine que parecen milagros de la creación), era más bien aquella imagen exótica clásica; talvez así era la única forma de describirlo, de anunciar la presencia de Robert Langdon, un experto en simbología. El hombre sonrió complacido, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, pero él había despertado media hora antes.

Cuando uno tiene algo importante que hacer el cuerpo se despierta antes se recordó, creía haber oído decir eso a uno de sus estudiantes impuntuales en clases, pero muy exactos antes de un partido.

Retomó sus pasos hasta llegar, una vez más, hasta el mesón, tomo un taburete y se sentó en este. Entre sus manos tenía un ejemplar reciente de Boston Magazine. Suspiró. Realmente odiaba el contenido de esa revista. Debía ser sincero, no era exactamente los artículos, no debía ser tan cruel, sino un _especial_ en particular.

Los diez más fascinantes 

Este artículo se publicaba cada mes y para su desgracia, él iba en Mejoría en la lista. Era más que obvio de que se trataba aquel _concurso_. Hace un mes y medio, la anterior edición lo había sacado entre los diez personajes más fascinantes de la ciudad, ahora estaba en segundo lugar. Leyó el artículo, realmente lo odiaba, no había otra forma de explicarlo, pero aun así no le dio importancia, ese día sería perfecto, quiera Boston Magazine o no.

Ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer se dijo con un nuevo ánimo, mientras tomaba una taza de café cargado, al terminarla la dejó ahí mismo, sobre el mesón y la revista, se dirigió al baño "Claro esta, después de la conferencia" no se extrañó al encontrarse hablando solo, lo llevaba haciendo desde… talvez… casi toda su vida.

Había llegado a las siete de la noche. Ese era el primer amanecer que sus ojos veían de Florencia, desde su llegada.

Su estadía en este peculiar lugar de Italia no era otro que dar una charla sobre _La divinidad Femenina en sectas secretas_. Langdon se había propuesto tocar un tema muy _controversial_ para muchos… y temido para otros. Algo realmente difícil, porque la gran mayoría eran Católicos, pero sabía que en la actualidad las creencias en Sectas se hacían fuertes entre los jóvenes. Tenía la ligera intuición que era la _moda _del momento.

Robert salió de la ducha, usando una bata, cortesía del hotel, paso la toalla por su cuello y pecho, se dirigió hasta la cama, se vistió con una amplia sonrisa.

Se va a acabar el mundo pensó al ver su reflejo en espejo ¿Sonriendo en la mañana? 

En el último año, todo había sido tan complicado, su rostro había optado por demostrar una cara seria, sin vida y con poco ánimo, aun que debía admitir que cuando daba sus clases, dependiendo las personas, podía sonreír ¡Lo admitía! Era un romántico. Un romántico de la enseñanza.

Robert tomó un papel que estaba en la mesa de noche y lo leyó tranquilamente, aun tenía algo de tiempo.

La universidad Americana-Italiana

Presenta la conferencia titulada:

La divinidad Femenina en sectas secretas.

Con el reconocido Robert Langdon.

Muchos creen haber encontrado la verdad

en sus creencias pero ¿Están en lo cierto? 

Esta vez no se molestó ante el hecho de tener que dar una charla a unos completos desconocidos, ni temía ante la idea de que su conferencia no sea aceptada. No, ya no le interesaba, diría un tema real a gente que realmente no le importaba si lo escuchaban o no. Lo primordial ahora era lo que pasaría después, un encuentro _muy _esperado.

Robert comenzó a vestirse. Unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino. Mientras se arreglaba el cabello, su mente se dispuso a recordar superficialmente de lo que trataría la _famosa_ conferencia. En toda la charla resaltarían las Diosas, entre ellas _Isis_, la diosa egipcia de la fertilidad femenina y a _Lady Lilith_ o _Princesa Lilita,_ conocida mayormente por ser la compañera y amante de Satanás (dependiendo la secta)

Lo que muchos no sabe es que algunas Sectas la consideran toda una Diosa, a la cual se le debe respeto, ya que ella gobierna legiones de _demonios_ o _ángeles caídos_ pensó Langdon.

Robert miró su reloj de Mickey y su mente comenzó a tener recuerdos de su niñez. A veces creía que lo mejor era deshacerse de ese aparato, ya que lo desconcentraba con el presente, pero luego se golpeaba mentalmente, ese _aparato _le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Unos sonidos en la puerta hicieron que reaccionara.

"¿Señor Langdon?" una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta hizo que Robert se levantara "¿puedo pasar a limpiar su habitación?"

El hombre tomó unos cuantos papeles y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Claro, estoy de salida" le contestó con una amplia sonrisa, se hizo a un lado para que la mujer metiera su carrito de limpieza.

Robert dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia la salida, pero la voz de la mujer lo detuvo.

"Señor Langdon, creo que se le olvida esto" dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras sostenía el ejemplar de Boston Magazine.

"Ah, si, claro" tomó la revista a regañadientes y salió con paso rápido del lugar. Era evidente que la mujer se había dado cuenta del contenido de la dichosa revista.

Matare a quien escribe este _especial_, aunque sea lo último que haga pensó hasta llegar a una baranda que daba a las gradas. Se tomó de esta y metió la revista en una carpeta, suspiró, y volvió a sonreír. Nada podría arruinar ese día, nada ni nadie.

Comenzó a bajar las gradas con nueva energía reflejada en su agilidad. Pasó por la recepción con paso lento mientras le saludaban, algunas personas, con emoción.

"Señor Langdon" Robert regresó a ver e inmediatamente identificó al Gerente del hotel "Llamó una mujer hace unas horas pidiendo hablar con usted, le dije que aun dormía y meh a dejado este mensaje" le entregó un pedazo de papel "Dijo que no era nada urgente, pero me pidió que se lo entregara lo antes posible"

"¿Dejo su nombre esa mujer?" preguntó Robert con una ligera sonrisa, sospechando quien era.

"Le va ha parecer de locos, hasta cuando anote el mensaje me pareció una broma... pero considerando que usted conoce a celebridades y estas suelen ser algo chifladas" dejo un momento de silencio mientras sonreía tontamente.

"¿Y como dijo que se llamaba?" preguntó más directamente.

"Princesse Sophie" dijo aun con aquella sonrisa comprometida a la función de su trabajo.

"Muchas gracias" dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida del lugar.

Robert tenía una amplia calma y no era para más, Sophie lo había llamado y aun que no había hablado con ella, tenía un presentimiento muy grande. Además, tenía una nota de ella.

Langdon se acercó a un automóvil negro, un ROLLS-ROYCE. Silbó asombrado, eso si que era un carro.

"Buenos días señor Langdon" le sonrió el chofer.

"Buenos días" dijo admirado al ver el elegante auto y subió a la parte de atrás.

"Hay un mini bar frente a usted" le comunicó al subir el chofer "Sírvase lo que quiera, me han indicado exactamente a donde llevarlo y a que horas recogerlo"

Realmente se han preocupado por dar un buen servicio pensó Langdon, mientras tomaba una lata de gaseosa y la abría.

El trayecto fue silencioso, Robert se sentía más que complacido ante el hecho de que el chofer no le hiciera preguntas, lo que quería era descansar hasta llegar a la conferencia.

Y así lo hizo, posiblemente fuese la primera vez que llegaba relajado a una de esas charlas. Langdon bajo del automóvil y entró en el lugar, el museo tenía una mezcla entre moderno y antiguo, un reflejo de la misma Florencia. Robert subió las gradas con rapidez, iba algo tarde, pero no demasiado. Llego a una gran puerta y leyó el letrero CHARLA SOBRE: LA DIVINIDAD FEMENINA EN SECTAS SECRETAS Sintió la típica reacción que le daba al estar frente a un posible desastre (aunque este sea minúsculo a comparación de otros), su cuerpo le pidió que saliera del lugar corriendo, pero resistió, tener miedo antes de hablar frente a mucha gente era común. Abrió la puerta y paso por un gran corredor sin mirar a nadie. El lugar estaba lleno y no era aconsejable observar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, eso solo ocasionaría un pánico escénico, subió unas pequeñas gradas que daban hasta el teatro, el telón estaba cerrado. Robert notó las sonrisas de emoción de muchas personas al verlo entrar al lugar. De seguro y creían que no llegaría.

"Siéntese, siéntese" le apremió una mujer, no mayor de cuarenta años "En pocos momentos el telón se levantara y dará comienzo la charla" Robert se limitó ha asentir y en ese momento, mientras se sentaba, recordó la nota de Sophie y una nueva sonrisa se apodero de él, tomó la nota entre sus manos y la leyó.

Querido Robert:

Cuando tengas esta nota entre tus manos comprenderás que yo ya habré llegado a Florencia, como quedamos. Hubiera deseado hablar

contigo, pero me han dicho que estas descansando, así que preferí

escribirte (bueno, realmente alguien esta tomando nota mientras yo

le dicto telefónicamente). La importancia de este mensaje es para

darte un pequeño acertijo:

El cáliz y la espada se encuentran demasiado cerca,

la unión entre el uno y el otro esta más claro que el agua,

el tiempo a llegado a su fin. La espera terminó.

Adivina el lugar en donde el cáliz está.

Si el tercero para la espada y de este, cuatro para Isis.

¿Dónde esta la copa?

Estoy muy conciente de que no rima, pero veamos si eres tú quien encuentra el cáliz o es el mismo destino. Suerte con la conferencia.

Princesse Sophie.

Robert sonrió (¿Cuántas veces lo iba haciendo en una sola mañana?), era más que obvio que Sophie era nieta de Jacques Saunière. Langdon volvió a leer el acertijo. Es obvio que el cáliz es ella pensó, no por nada había arriesgado su vida por aquel símbolo Y yo soy la espada , eso era más fácil aun, porque la espada simbolizaba lo masculino. Sophie y él se encontrarían en el lugar donde él menos creería. La segunda línea cercioraba las sospechas de Robert. Fijó su mirada en la siguiente El tiempo a llegado a su fin. La espera terminó. Esto se refería a que ese mismo día se verían, no había que ser un genio para adivinarlo. La cuarta línea era una forma de decir _Adivina adivinador,_ pero lo que le era difícil de entender era la última línea Si el tercero para la espada y de este, cuatro para Isis. ¿Dónde esta la copa? Lo único que comprendía era la parte de la copa Que es lo mismo que decir cáliz es decir ¿Dónde esta Sophie? Robert se trastornó un poco, la parte más importante del acertijo era exactamente la parte que menos entendía.

"¡Y con ustedes Robert Langdon!" Como un balde de agua fría, en ese momento, como si despertara de un largo sueño, Robert notó que la charla ya había empezado y que Aura, la presentadora, ya había terminado. Algo trastornado, Langdon se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al centro del escenario y fue ahí cuando entendió todo.

¡Son trece fijas! su mente proceso rápidamente lo que pasaba, frente a él, trece filas de asientos se extendían, Sophie debía encontrarse en la primera fila Si el trece para la espada esto se refería a contar trece desde la puerta (que estaba frente a él) hasta la espada, es decir: Robert. Su mirada pasó por los extremos de la fila y notó que a la derecha había una estatua de Isis y de este cuatro para Isis desde al frente de él contó cuatro asientos a la derecha En dirección a Isis y la vio. En la fila numero trece, contada desde atrás hacia adelante, en el cuarto asiento, contando de izquierda a derecha estaba la hermosa figura de aquella mujer que lo había cautivado, le sonreía divertida.

Sophie llevaba ropa semi formal: Un vestido verde lima que llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello caoba la caía sobre sus hombros y bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, detallando su delicado rostro. Su ropa recalcaba sus hermosos ojos verdes y puros.

Langdon sintió que regresaba en el tiempo, a la misma noche en que murió el conservador Jacques Saunière, en el mismo momento en que Bezu Fache se entero, en el Museo de Louvre, que la agente Sophie Neveu había llegado, casi de inmediato había comenzado a insultar. Robert aun tenía fresca en su memoria el momento en que Sophie entro a la Gran Galería con su paso ligero, resuelto, cadencioso, cautivador, como tan solo ella podía hacerlo. Aun recordaba su ropa, su mirada y su auto confianza. Robert recordó el momento en que había estrechado la mano de la mujer. Ahora, se encontraba igual, su vista no se apartaba de Sophie, no podía, sencillamente su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba, nuevamente, cautivado. En otro mundo. Un lugar sensorial donde podía apreciar a plenitud la presencia de aquella princesa.

"Pss... Pss... Señor Langdon... ya puede comenzar" Robert movió su cabeza con rapidez, al escuchar la voz de Aura desde un lado del telón. El silencio y las miradas de expectativa sobre él se hicieron incomodas.

"Lo siento," se recuperó "acabo de encontrar la respuesta a un acertijo y me quede admirado" notó que muchos escuchaban sus palabras extrañados y que Sophie había abierto sus ojos "Se preguntaran ¿por qué?... pues la respuesta es sencilla, por un momento pensé ver a la misma Isis o a Afrodita en persona" hizo un tono de complicidad "Aun no estoy seguro de a cual" volvió al tono anterior "y me quede cautivado"

Todos los presentes sonrieron ante lo dicho y Robert se calmo un poco, la mejor forma de cautivar al enemigo, era tenerlo en su bolsillo.

"Pero creo que no estoy aquí para eso, sino para una conferencia" atrás de si aparecieron unas diapositivas con las imágenes de Isis, de Afrodita y de Lady Lilith "Como deben saber Isis es la diosa de la fertilidad femenina en Egipto, Afrodita es la diosa del amor y la más bella diosa Griega y Lady Lilith" hizo una pausa "que tal ves muchos no sepan quien es realmente, es conocida como la amante y esposa de Lucifer o como otros lo llaman Baphomet." Algunos asintieron y otros se admiraron ante el último dato "Ahora, existen, actualmente, diversas Sectas y entre estas las Satánicas. Lo que aquí queremos ver es una asociación de culturas entre..." y Robert continuo.

Los temas a tratar fueron algo complicados de explicar, pero le alegró que el público tuviera el ánimo necesario para entender, comprender y aceptar los datos, sin contar lo forma de participar de la gran mayoría. Al terminar la charla Robert observó entre el público y su mirada se clavo en la de Sophie, como un imán, quien le sonrió y le hizo señales para que comprendiera que ella se quedaría ahí, esperándolo. Robert sonrió encantado.

"Felicitaciones señor Langdon" le dijo Aura cuando él dejo el escenario "Una ves más, a hecho una charla estupenda y sencilla de entender"

"Muchas gracias," le contestó humildemente Robert "pero si me disculpa, tengo que encontrarme con alguien"

"¿Se puede preguntar con quien?" dijo con un tono confidencial Aura.

"Ya lo ha hecho" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Así que le contestaré: Con una mujer que conocí una noche en Paris, viajamos a Londres y luego a Escocia" comentó divertido, al notar el asombro de la mujer.

"Debe de conocerla desde hace mucho" dijo aun incrédula.

"No" le contestó caminando fuera del lugar "para ser exactos: 24 horas" y salió, Robert no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que Aura se había quedado admirada y que posiblemente no le creía.

"¿Y que te pareció el acertijo?" le preguntó Sophie al ver la figura de Robert frente a ella, como se había mantenido sentada, al verlo, se había parado tan deprisa, que en esos momentos se arreglaba los dobleces de su vestido.

"Algo difícil, en especial el final" admitió Robert mientras se acercaba a ella. Su mente se había convertido, de la nada, en un verdadero caos, no sabía exactamente que hacer, aun tenía presente aquellos labios deliciosos junto a los suyos, unidos en una danza embriagante, pero en ese mismo segundo, ahora que la volvía a ver, no sabía como actuar, ni que decir o peor aun, donde mirar y como "Pero me alegra saber que logre descifrarlo"

Sophie sintió la presencia de Robert cerca de ella, sus temores comenzaron a revivir, no sabía que hacer, pero recordó las palabras que le había dado su hermano antes de partir Tu corazón es el que nos reencontró, ahora será tu corazón quien actué cuando te encuentres con él, ya veras. Eres una gran chica y él también Sophie, en aquella ocasión, sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras y en ese momento, al recordarlas, lo volvió ha hacer, con paso firme se acercó a Robert y se miraron fijamente.

"¿Te gusto la charla?" preguntó Robert mientras controlaba las ganas que tenía por abrazarla.

"Si... fue muy interesante" dijo sin retirar su vista de él, sus piernas se tensaron y quedo inmóvil frente al hombre, sin saber exactamente el motivo por el cual lo hizo, tomó la mano de Robert entre las suyas, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado a aquel sutil contacto.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Langdon, las delicadas manos de Sophie lo tomaban por sorpresa, pero a la vez su ser había esperado algo así por parte de ella. Un rostro realmente angelical y dulce, con manos que parecían milagrosas.

"Te extrañe" le susurró Robert mientras pasaba su otra mano por los cabellos de la joven y bajó por su cuello, Sophie movió su cabeza un poco y aprisionó la mano de Robert y cerro sus ojos. Un contacto armonioso.

"Yo también" le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que había usado él. Sophie sintió el roce de una calida respiración sobre sus mejillas, ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Langdon y con sus ojos cerrados, Sophie no dudó ni un segundo y se fue acercando a él. Repetir aquella experiencia había sido uno de sus tantos sueños.

Unos ruidos. Robert y Sophie se separaron y con un leve sonrojo miraron en dirección de donde provenían los ruidos, el grupo que había organizado la charla (entre ellos Aura) se acercaban.

"Señor Langdon" dijo con una amplia sonrisa Aura "Queríamos hablar con usted…"

"Ven conmigo" le dijo Robert a Sophie, mientras apretaba una de las delicadas manos entre las suyas.

Salieron corriendo del lugar, franquearon pasajes, bajaron por las escaleras principales y se dirigieron, con rapidez, por la recepción y salieron del lugar.

"Bienvenidos ¿acaso hay cambio de planes, señor?" preguntó el chofer del ROLLS-ROYCE negro, al ver a Robert y a su acompañante.

"Si, le diré en el camino" contestó Langdon, mientras subía al asiento de atrás junto a Sophie.

El chofer subió al auto y comenzó ha conducir.

"¿Tanto ganas que hasta tienes auto y chofer?" preguntó divertida Sophie.

"Eso fuera algo interesante" dijo entre risas Robert "pero no, todo esto es cortesía del hotel"

Sophie se acercó más a él y Robert notó que aun tenía la mano de ella con la suya y se sonrojo. Realmente, se sentía como un adolescente.

"Tienes razón" le dijo Sophie con una amplia sonrisa, mientras lo observaba intensamente.

"¿En que?" dijo extrañado.

"Que eres más agradable cuando has dormido" le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Es decir que antes no te parecía agradable?" comentó divertido, pero sin dejar de estrechar su mano con la de ella.

"Claro que me parecías agradable" le dijo como si fuera obvio "pero ahora eres... no sé... más Tú" completó al final.

"Pues gracias, Agente Neveu, tomaré eso como un cumplido" ambos rieron. Robert se sentía nervioso. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a estar con chicas (en realidad, había tenido una relación algo duradera con una maestra de yoga y científica, algo fogosa), pero Sophie era diferente y eso era lo que lo tenía así.

"Señor Langdon ¿a dónde lo llevo?" preguntó el chofer después de un rato.

"No sé..." Robert miró a Sophie "¿a dónde?"

"Ya sabes que no quiero nada que tenga que ver con museos, arte, tumbas, iglesias y esas cosas"

"Entonces ¿A dónde?" le dijo Robert intentando no reír ante la cara seria de Sophie

"Pues... ¿A comer?" dijo algo extrañada.

"Llévenos al hotel" le dijo al chofer y luego regresó a ver a Sophie "Hay un restaurante muy bueno ahí, además puedes pedir lo que quieras" le dijo con una amplia sonrisa "Todo corre por cuenta de la casa"

"Me parece estupenda idea" le dijo con un tono de voz que Robert no pudo identificar hasta sentir la mano de Sophie, la que él aun tenía con la suya, sobre su muslo.

La llegada al hotel fue precedida por el recibimiento de los representantes del hotel, quienes esperaban a Robert para congratularlo por su gran éxito.

"Mis felicitaciones" le dijo el Gerente General del hotel "La conferencia fue una de las mejores"

"Muchas gracias" dijo avergonzado "pero si me disculpan, mi acompañante y yo vamos a comer"

"Disculpe la imprudencia, señor Langdon" le dijo el Gerente "¿Esta es la invitada que nos mencionó?"

"Si, es ella. La señorita Neveu" dijo con un tonó diplomático. Sophie se limitó ha asentir y dedicarles una sonrisa como saludo.

"Entonces" dijo el Gerente "¿Ponemos más toallas en su habitación o preparamos otra?"

Robert se sonrojo y levantó su mano en dirección al Gerente.

"Pues... preparen otra..." pero fue interrumpido por la mano de Sophie, que se encontraba sobre su mano levantada y ahora la estaba bajando.

"Se lo dirá después" le contestó con dulce sonrisa.

"Perfecto" dijo el Gerente "Ahora si me permite" le dijo a Robert "Hay una mesa privada para usted y su novia"

Ahora los sonrojados eran Robert y Sophie.

"Ella... ella no es mi novia" dijo al fin Robert después de un incómodo silencio.

"Oh, disculpen" les dijo a ambos, pero volvió a sonreír, era algo sicótico "pero aun así hay una mesa privada para ustedes en nuestro restaurante. Acompáñenme" y los guió en dirección a uno de los comedores privados del lugar.

"Disculpa, creo que pasaste un mal momento" le susurró Robert a Sophie, cuando el Gerente los había dejado solos en su mesa.

"No, descuida. No es para que me pidas disculpas" le dijo mientras le sonreía "¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro"

Sophie reflexionó lo que le iba a preguntar, pero lo descartó, se sonrojo un poco, su mente comenzó a trabajar en como salir del problema.

"¿Me hablarías sobre Sarah, la hija de María Magdalena, en los cultos paganos?" mintió, realmente esa no era su pregunta.

"¿Sobre Sarah vista como una de las primeras Brujas o sobre la creencia de que sus descendientes mujeres tendrían el poder de llevar al hombre, por mediante del sexo, a un encuentro con un Dios supremo?" dijo ruborizándose al final. Después de todo, Sophie era descendiente de Sarah y no era muy apropiado hablar de ella como un espécimen.

Langdon pudo apreciar que Sophie también se había sonrojado.

"Creo que primero me dices sobre Sarah como Bruja, luego veré si me comentas lo segundo"

"Bueno... lo primeros datos y documentos que demuestran la creencia que Sarah, hija de Jesús, fue influenciada por Lady Lilith son asombrosos, claro, si crees en dioses y estas cosas, considerando el hecho que en una parte de la historia, Sarah desaparece, como si fuera ella rechazada de algún modo..." comenzó Robert

Después de una hora y media de conversaciones y comida, todo fue entretenido para ambos. Al final, Sophie le había preguntado sobre la segunda creencia sobre su antepasada.

"... En conclusión" finalizó Robert "Muchos creen que las descendientes tienen ese poder y como dijo uno de mis estudiantes" tomó la mano de Sophie "perdóname si suena grotesca" ella tan solo asintió "Esas mujeres deben ser las mejores amantes del mundo" Sophie rió algo nerviosa y Robert le sonrió suplicante "Te dije que sonaría grotesco"

"Tranquilo, no fue así" dijo aun entre risas. Se extendió el silencio en el cual ambos mantuvieron una dulce sonrisa y no apartaron su mirada del otro."¿Qué tal si me enseñas los documentos sobre Lady Lilith y Sarah?"

"Claro, están en mi habitación" Robert se levantó y le extendió su mano. Era muy posible que se estuviera acostumbrando a la idea de tenerla siempre de la mano. Sophie la tomó y con una de sus peculiares sonrisas siguió al hombre hasta llegar a las escaleras que indicaban el segundo piso.

"¿En que piso esta tu habitación?" preguntó Sophie mientras subían las elegantes gradas

"Esta en el quinto piso" dijo sin darle mucha importancia

"¿No podemos usar el ascensor?" pidió solicitante "No es muy cómodo caminar con estas sandalias, mucho menos subir gradas"

"... Claro" dijo al fin Robert. No le iba a mencionar el hecho que temía a los ascensores. Mejor dicho, que era claustrofóbico.

Ambos se dirigieron a las puertas metálicas y Sophie pulsó el botón para llamar al elevador. En pocos segundos este llegó. Sophie subió y Robert, a su pesar, tuvo que entrar en este.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada Sophie al ver que Robert se había puesto pálido.

¿Decir la verdad o mantenerse en el margen? ¿Decirle que tenía un pánico creciente o hacerse pasar por un macho que no temía a nada ni a nadie? La observó y notó como ella intentaba llegar a su alma con esa simple acción ¿Cómo demonios conseguía eso?

"¿Te he dicho, alguna vez, que le tengo miedo a los lugares cerrados?" Preguntó con tono nervioso

"Pues es obvio que no" Sophie se le acercó un poco más, con el rostro preocupado y tomó la mano de Robert con la suya, pero notó que aun temblaba y lo soltó, pasó su brazo por la espalda del hombre, dándole confianza "¿mejor?"

En realidad Robert se sentía bien ante esa muestra de cariño de Sophie y con temor, pero internamente deseándolo, pasó su mano por la espalda de ella. Sophie se acurruco en el pecho de Robert y este se sintió más seguro y la atrajo más a él.

"Gracias" le susurró afectuosamente.

Sophie sonrió, se sentía cómoda así, cerca de él, sintiendo su aroma varonil, aun que ella le estaba dando confianza en ese semi abrazo. Ella se sentía protegida en esa posición. La puerta se abrió. Robert intentó soltarla, pero Sophie se lo impido.

"No es necesario que te sueltes aun, claro, si tu quieres" le susurró mientras se acomodaba más.

Robert negó con la cabeza y avanzaron en dirección al cuarto 203, sin soltar a Sophie, parecían una pareja de recién casados, Robert sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la habitación y la abrió. A su pesar, tuvo que soltar a Sophie para que pasara, mientras el prendía la luz.

Dando alarde de Florencia misma, la habitación se encontraba decorada por copias de pinturas del Renacimiento y obras celebres, los muebles se acoplaban muy bien a las bellas artes y a la tecnología del lugar. En primer plano se veía una pequeña sala, con televisor y equipo de sonido. Un poco a la derecha: un mesón y junto a este la cocina, amoblada y con víveres. Tan solo se veía una puerta a la izquierda, esta se encontraba frente a la pequeña sala y llevaba al cuarto, con una gran cama, un televisor y dos mesas de noche, cada una con una pequeña lámpara, de la habitación se ingresaba al cuarto de baño, que incluía una amplia bañera, una ducha, un servicio higiénico y un lavamanos.

"Debe estar por aquí" dijo Robert, soltándola, mientras se dirigía a un anaquel y de este sacó unas cuantas carpetas y dejaba sobre la mesa las que había llevado a la charla.

"¿Café o té?" preguntó Sophie, que había entrado a la cocina y cargaba una tetera.

"...Café" por un momento olvidó lo que estaba haciendo o lo que buscaba, sus pensamientos se clavaron sobre la figura que se encontraba frente a él.

Robert se dirigió, como por inercia, a la cocina y se fue acercando a Sophie, la cual estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo el café. Sin saber como se situó detrás de ella, a pocos centímetros de rozar ambos cuerpos.

"¿Sophie?" le dijo al oído. La joven se tensó, pero dio una vuelta y quedo frente a él "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"... ¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche?" Robert había estado pensando la forma más indicada de preguntárselo y esas palabras fueron elegidas de la mejor forma.

"Pues..." Sophie le sonrió ampliamente mientras dejaba una taza sobre el mesón que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

Con lentitud la mujer pegó su cuerpo contra el de Robert y se aferró en a la camisa del hombre, lo besó en los labios. Al principio fue un beso sencillo, de sentimientos, de búsqueda, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en deseo. Los labios de Robert atraparon más los de ella, mientras su lengua se abría paso y entra en la boca de Sophie. Ella pasó sus manos por el pecho y espalda de él y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. Langdon se apartó un poco y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y a volver a subir hasta llegar a su oído, donde comenzó a jugar con el lóbulo de ella. Sophie se estremeció y buscó los labios de Robert, al hacerlo, volvieron a besarse con deseo. Ambos se separaron en búsqueda de aire.

"Puedo quedarme, claro, para comprobar una teoría" le susurro al oído, Sophie

"¿Cuál?" preguntó aturdido, mientras atrapaba la cintura de Sophie entre sus brazos.

La mujer se sonrojo.

"La que me comentaste sobre las descendientes mujeres de Sarah" le dio un delicado beso sobre sus labios y le sonrió ampliamente "Podríamos ver si llegas a un estado en que ves a Dios" le susurro complacida "O al demonio, claro esta, si es que Sarah era Bruja" dijo entre risas.

Robert le sonrió ampliamente

"Agente Neveu, usted es perfecta" le dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cuarto.

"Usted también, señor Langdon" contestó divertida Sophie al sentarse en la cama, al igual que Robert

"Pues es una teoría complicada, tendremos mucho trabajo" le dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba más y arqueaba una ceja.

"Pues este es el momento para que tome unas merecidas vacaciones, profesor" y Sophie se le acercó y comenzó a besar su labios con desenfrenó, se sentó sobre él. Sería una larga noche.

Robert se movió un poco en la cama y se acobijo un poco más. ¿Había sido un sueño? Se preguntó. Buscó con su mano el cuerpo de Sophie, que debía estar juntó a él. Dejo escapar un quejido al no encontrarla y abrió por fin los ojos, confirmando sus sospechas. Ella no estaba ahí ¡Pero si había sido tan real! ¿Podía tener sueños tan perfectos? Se sentó, un poco aturdido, sobre la cama y se percató que no estaba puesto su ropa para dormir, mejor dicho, no estaba puesto ropa, algo extrañado entró al cuarto de baño y tomo una bata de baño, miró un reloj en la pared de la habitación.

"¿Las 11:15 de la mañana?" dijo extrañado "¿Cómo dormí tanto?"

"¿Ya despertaste?" una voz fuera de la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Robert abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la habitación y la vio. Sophie estaba vestida tan solo con la camisa azul que estaba puesto él el día anterior.

"Buenos días" le dijo la mujer, sonriente mientras levantaba una revista "Boston Magazine esta en lo correcto, aunque yo te hubiera puesto en primer lugar, pero ¿Qué más da?"

Robert se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, besó su cuello y luego sus labios, confirmando que realmente era ella, que aquel sabor que aun tenía en él era de Sophie y solo de ella.

"Tomaré esas vacaciones, aquí, contigo" le susurro al oído antes de besárselo.

"No serán unas vacaciones, señor Langdon" le dijo Sophie mientras fingía un rostro serio "Debemos seguir investigando"

"Pues yo ya descubrí que la teoría estaba en lo cierto" volvió a besas los labios de Sophie "Pero soy capaz de repetir las pruebas las veces que quieras"

"Me agrada su entusiasmo, señor Langdon" dijo divertida

Robert se acercó al teléfono y marcó un número.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó extrañada Sophie

"Llamo a la recepción, a comunicarles que me quedo más tiempo y que tú te quedas conmigo" dijo con una dulce sonrisa

"Usted siempre sale con sus brillantes ideas" le dijo sonriente "Esta bien, después de esa llamada continuamos con las pruebas"

"Creo que tendré los suficientes datos como para hacer una tesis sobre el tema" contestó, con la miraba perdidamente sobre Sophie "Eres hermosa" no puedo evitar decirlo, ella se veía como… una diosa y la expresión no era exagerada. Definitivamente no podía creer que tanta belleza, elegancia, sencillez y sensualidad pudieran encontrarse en una persona; de repente escuchó una voz al otro lado de la línea "Alo, ¿si?... Soy Robert Langdon, llamo para..."

"Y tú eres perfecto" susurró desde el mesón Sophie, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, cruzaba sus piernas y lo observaba. Estaba comprobado, le encantaba esa forma en que el cabello de Robert se desordenaba y caía ligeramente sobre su rostro y aquella sabiduría que podía rodearla a ella, mientras él hablaba.

Fin

N/A: Espero que les guste el fic. Realmente me esmeré para que la historia se acople a los personajes y sus actitudes. Como se que hay pocos fic's de este libro en Español, pues di mi granito de arena ante este Grandioso libro, además de romance, que aun no hay la cantidad que desearía yo. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic que es una mezcla de _Ángeles y Demonios _ y _Código Da Vinci,_ hay que ver como me queda. Gracias por leer el fic. Adiós.


End file.
